onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Law Defeats Trebol.png
Anime vs. Manga As I said in the file history comments, the anime image is really bad. For starters, it has less detail and pretty much no blood compared to the manga. Instead, it looks like the orange juice Trebol had at breakfast is spewing out of his stomach. Seriously, what the hell? Additionally, the anime is completely missing the motion lines on the hand-sword, so you can't tell at all what's happening. It just looks like there's a weird windmill-shaped weapon hanging in mid-air. 17:57, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Agree with Kage. While I think the anime did Sterben fairly well overall, this shot of it doesn't cut it when compared to the manga, which better emphasizes the brutality of the attack and how it works (spinning the blade upward).--Xilinoc (talk) 18:16, December 27, 2015 (UTC) That wasn't blood in the manga either. That was the snot. The actual blood is in both images. SeaTerror (talk) 18:55, December 27, 2015 (UTC) The anime image looks poorly drawn. The manga does a better job at portraying the scene. 20:52, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Why is it so hard to accept the anime image? Jesus Christ! The image is in anime form, deal with it, not everything has to look the same as it does in the manga.-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 21:47, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure about others, but the orange stuff looks more like the action effects than orange juice. There is also blood, and it doesn't look inferior to the manga in any way, so I support anime 21:54, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Agree with everything Kaido said and the anime depicts the scene fine. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:52, December 28, 2015 (UTC) The anime version is terrible. Half the swords look weirdly cut off and it looks like trebol is exploding instead of being cut. 21:58, December 28, 2015 (UTC) The anime one doesn't show Trebol being cut. It shows a spinning sword and Trebol recoiling from a small explosion in front of him. 14:56, December 29, 2015 (UTC) If anything this is one of the few images that SHOULD be a GIF. SeaTerror (talk) 17:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Gifs are only used on ability pages. This image is used in history sections. A gif wouldn't really fix any of the problems present in the anime, anyway, and would be rather unneccesary. 18:00, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Following what Supernova said, i uploaded a image of him being cut. --Stoner Sloth (talk) 21:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) That new anime image is much better. SeaTerror (talk) 21:34, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Personally I still think the manga image is much much better. But that's just me. 21:43, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, manga is still vastly superior. The new anime image barely fixes any of the problems. It still just looks like a bunch of juice is bursting out or some collision effect rather than being clearly severed like in the manga image. And still missing blood and the motion lines, of course. In addition, it has an art error with Law's arm is missing. Just accept that we're not gonna use anime for everything. 22:06, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Manga image does a better job of showing what is happening. Law's attack just looks wonky in the anime image. While the blade spins, the arm just stays in place. The manga actually shows the motion in Law's arm. There's also the fact that the anime image doesn't show Trebol being cut from behind. KingCannon (talk) 22:35, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Manga for sure. It shows the attack far better than the anime, and is clear on what's happening. 22:41, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Not sure what you mean by that since Trebol wasn't cut from behind in the manga either. SeaTerror (talk) 22:57, December 29, 2015 (UTC) The manga clearly shows blood coming from behind Trebol. KingCannon (talk) 12:31, December 30, 2015 (UTC) While the anime looks more detailed, I'm sticking with the manga since it shows a bit more blood. AsuraDrago 16:47, December 30, 2015 (UTC) That's not what cut from behind means though. SeaTerror (talk) 18:26, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I never said he was cut from behind. To me it just looks like blood (from getting cut in front) is flying all around him. After he lost his coat it's pretty clear only the front of him was cut. AsuraDrago 18:38, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Manga. 01:23, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I never said you said that. SeaTerror (talk) 02:47, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I thought you were trying to imply it, but regardless that wasn't the case. AsuraDrago 18:50, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Clear majority. 03:38, January 2, 2016 (UTC)